Spirited Away 2: Trở lại Thế giới linh hồn
by ZingFanfic
Summary: Đã 12 năm kể từ lần cuối Chihiro ở Thế giới linh hồn, và cô đã ước là mình đã đừng bỏ đi. Lần này thì cuối cùng cô cũng tìm đường trở lại. Nhưng chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra?
1. 12 năm ròng rã

**(All credit belongs to SA 2: Return to the Spirit World & to movie-fan92. No copyright without permission. This translation version is based on ** s/3261432/1/Spirited-Away-2-Return-to-the-Spirit-World. **Please respect the author by reviewing the following story. Translated by Thien An a.k.a Hell Angel)**

**CHAP 1.**12 Năm ròng rã

Thế giới tràn ngập những thứ tuyệt diệu. Chihiro Ogino biết rõ điều đó hơn bất kì ai. Cô đã nhìn thấy. Không, hơn thế, cô đã từng sống với chúng. Chắc đã 12 năm rồi, nhưng cô vẫn không thể nào quên những chuyện xảy ra nhiều năm trước. Cô đã lạc vào một vùng đất đầy phép thuật. Không, một thế giới thần tiên. Đó là một nơi huyền bí, thú vị và đầy nguy hiểm. Đó là thế giới linh hồn. Không phải thế giới của những linh hồn sau khi chết, nhưng cả vũ trụ thì đó là nơi sinh sống của các phù thủy, pháp sư, ma quỷ, quái vật và linh hồn.

Giống như một giấc mơ, một thế giới kì diệu chỉ có trong tưởng tượng của một đứa trẻ, nhưng đó là sự thật. Chihiro chắc chắn như thế. Cô có bằng chứng cho việc đó. Dù không ai nghĩ một sợi dây buộc tóc bình thường lại là điều minh chứng cho thế giới linh hồn. Nhưng đó là thật với cô, và đó là thứ rất quan trọng. Chihiro nhớ cái ngày mà mình nhận được sợi dây ấy. Cô nhớ tất cả mọi thứ về thế giới đó. Nhưng trên tất cả, cô rất nhớ anh.

Anh là ai, không ai có thể tin nếu cô kể với họ. Anh là người đã cứu cô 12 năm trước.Là người đã giúp cô giải cứu ba mẹ mình và đưa tất cả về nhà. Là người mà cô luôn mơ về gần như hằng đêm. Anh là Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, thường được gọi là Haku, và là vị thần của sông Kohaku.

Đã 12 năm trôi qua kể từ lần cuối họ gặp nhau. Mười hai năm dài cô đơn, và không có một dấu hiệu gì dù là nhỏ nhất của vị thần sông. Anh đã hứa họ sẽ gặp lại nhau. Anh đã hứa! Nhưng giờ thì anh ở đâu? Và đâu là thế giới mà cô đã có được tình yêu hơn cả bản thân mình.

Trải nghiệm đầu tiên của cô trong thế giới linh hồn thật đáng sợ nhưng cũng thú vị không kém. Cô và ba mẹ trên đường dọn đến nhà mới thì vô tình lạc vào vùng đất làm thay đổi cô mãi mãi.

Cô nhớ mình đã sợ đến thế nào. Bất kì đứa trẻ 10 tuổi nào cũng sẽ sợ hãi với những gì xảy ra trước mặt chúng. Ba mẹ cô không được cảnh báo và đã ăn thức ăn dành cho những vị thần. Họ ngấu nghiến như lợn. Và hình phạt là mụ phù thủy cai quản vùng đất, Yubaba, đã biến họ thành lợn. Chihiro bị bỏ lại một mình trong thế giới linh hồn, lạc lối, bị từ chối, và sợ đến phát khóc.

Nhưng anh đã đến với cô, an ủi và giúp cô trong thời điểm khó khăn này. Theo hướng dẫn của anh, Chihiro đã đến nhà tắm của Yubaba và nhận được một công việc. Mụ phù thủy già đã đánh cắp tên cô và đổi nó thành Sen. Cô được đưa vào làm việc với một linh hồn khác trong nhà tắm. Với sự giúp đỡ của Haku cùng với hai linh hồn khác, Lin và Kamaji, cô cố gắng trở nên có ích đủ để được công nhận là một nhân viên tốt để được ở lại nhà tắm.

Đó là cho đến khi cô vô tình để một con quái vật được gọi là Vô Diện gây rất nhiều thiệt hại cho nhà tắm. Yubaba cực kì không hài lòng về hành vi của "vị khách" của cô. Và nếu mọi việc chưa đủ tồi tệ, mụ phù thủy già đã giao cho Haku một nhiệm vụ là đánh cắp con dấu bằng vàng đầy phép thuật của chị gái sinh đôi của mụ. Nhưng chị sinh đôi của Yubaba, Zeniba, đã đặt một câu thần chú bảo vệ rất mạnh lên con dấu. Trong lúc tính mạnh của Haku đang trong nguy kịch, Vô Diện tiếp tục phá hoại nhà tắm. Và làm cho vấn đề càng tệ hơn, con trai của Yubaba, một em bé cao 10 foot, cố ép buộc Chihiro chơi với nó, kết quả là thằng bé bị Zeniba biến thành chuột.

Sau đó thì mọi việc tiến triển tốt hơn. Sau khi lấy con dấu từ Haku, Chihiro cố gắng thu hút sự chú ý của Vô Diện để kéo hắn ra khỏi nhà tắm. Khi ở bên ngoài, con quái vật trở nên thân thiện và hiền hòa hơn.

Chihiro, Vô Diện, và con trai Yubaba, vẫn còn ở hình dạng chuột, bắt chuyến tàu đến nhà Zeniba để trả lại con dấu và xin lỗi hộ cho Haku. Khi đến nơi, Zeniba đã rất niềm nở. Bà chào đón Chihiro vào nhà và tặng sợi dây mà cô vẫn buộc đến bây giờ.

Sau khi tất cả mọi việc đều tốt đẹp, Haku đã đến nhà Zeniba, khỏe mạnh như xưa. Đó là lúc Chihiro nhận ra con người thực sự của Haku. Cũng giống như Yubaba đã làm với cô, mụ phù thủy đã đánh cắp tên Haku. Nhưng Chihiro biết nó là gì, và khi cái tên được nhớ lại, vị thần sông đã có thể thoát khỏi lời nguyền của Yubaba.

Khi họ trở về nhà tắm, Chihiro biết rằng Yubaba và Haku đã lập một thỏa thuận để cô và ba mẹ mình trở về thế giới con người nếu cô vượt qua được một thử thách cuối cùng, và cô đã làm được. Hợp đồng của Chihiro bị thiêu hủy và cô cùng ba mẹ trở về nhà.

Chihiro thở dài. Đây không phải lần đầu tiên cô lại muốn mình thất bại trong thử thách của Yubaba đến vậy. Không phải là cô muốn ba mẹ mình vẫn bị biến thành lợn, nhưng cô ước gì mình có thể ở lại. Cô đã không nhận ra từ lúc trở về, nhưng ngày qua ngày, Chihiro bắt đầu nhận ra nhà thật sự của mình chính là nơi mình đã rời khỏi. Cô nhớ mọi người nhiều lắm, kể cả Yubaba. Ôi, cô phải làm gì để được trở lại thế giới linh hồn. Hoặc tốt hơn, có thể quay ngược thời gian để trở về lúc mình rời đi và ngăn việc đó lại.

"Sao mình lại ra đi chứ?" cô thì thầm với chính mình.

"Cậu vừa nói gì, Chihiro?"

Chihiro bị kéo trở về thực tế bởi người ngồi cạnh mình. Mặt cô đỏ lên vì bối rối khi nhận ra mình vừa như đang mơ giữa ban ngày. Cô xác định là mình cần tập trung. Cô đang trong lớp học và cần giữ cho tâm trí ổn định.

Chihiro hiện đang theo học cao đẳng. Cô được nhận vào khối chuyên ngành nghệ thuật hội họa. Cô là một cây bút xuất sắc như một họa sĩ. Thật kì lạ, cô chuyên vẽ rồng. Thực tế thì đó chính là những gì cô đang vẽ hiện giờ.

"Bức tranh đẹp thật". Cô gái đã nói với Chihiro lúc nãy ngợi khen.

Chihiro mỉm cười. "Cám ơn Mimi".

Bức họa của cô thực sự rất đẹp, rất chi tiết. Đó là bức họa một con rồng lớn bay lên từ một con sông với một bé gái 10 tuổi trên lưng. Một số sinh vật kì lạ đứng bên bờ sông. Hai người phụ nữ lớn tuổi giống hệt nhau, mặc dù một trong hai nhìn rất khó chịu đứng cạnh một em bé to lớn. Một con nhện trông giống người đứng gần đó với xung quanh là những đốm nhỏ màu đen với nhiều đôi mắt. Và đứng cạnh cô là một cái bóng màu đen, đeo chiếc mặt nạ trên khuôn mặt không tồn tại của mình.

"Cậu biết không", Mimi nói, chỉ vào bé gái trên lưng con rồng, "cô bé ấy trông thật giống cậu".

Chihiro bật cười, Mimi gãi cây cọ lên đầu. "Đúng đấy, tớ đoán là vậy"

"Cậu có ý gì, cậu đoán à? Cậu phải biết những gì mình vẽ chứ. Tớ thấy cậu lại vẽ con rồng ưa thích của mình. Vậy cậu định gọi bức tranh là gì?"

Chihiro đặt bức vẽ xuống. "Tớ gọi nó là Sen và thần sông Kohaku". Cô trả lời.

Mimi tròn mắt. "Tớ thề là cậu đang bị ám ảnh bởi con sông đó. Tớ không thể tin là cậu lại yêu con sông mà cậu suýt chết đuối tại đó. Tớ thì sợ phải chết vì nó lắm".

Chihiro không thể đổ lỗi cho Mimi. Cô ấy không hiểu những gì cô đã làm.

"Con sông đó đã cứu tớ". Cô trả lời.

"Và cũng suýt như giết chết cậu" Mimi nói giọng chán nản. "Dù gì thì con sông đó cũng bị bao lấp rồi. Dù tớ vẫn không hiểu vấn đề ở đây là gì".

*Không ai làm cả*. Chihiro nghĩ khi những ngón tay vuốt trên mặt con rồng.

Lớp học kết thúc vài phút sau. Chihiro thu dọn dụng cụ và chuẩn bị về nhà. Không, không phải nhà. Nhà của cô là thế giới linh hồn. Cô nhìn về căn hộ nhỏ, nơi cư trú hiện tại của cô, nhưng không phải là nhà. Không nơi nào cô cảm thấy là nhà khi rời khỏi thế giới linh hồn, và cô cảm giác rằng không có nơi nào như thế cả.

Chihiro ước ao trong tuyệt vọng có thể về thế giới linh hồn. Cố đã thử nhiều lần. Cô đã đi qua đường hầm dẫn đến thế giới linh hồn và rất ngạc nhiên khi không có lối ra nào cả. Nhưng bao nhiêu lần cô đi qua đường hầm không quan trọng, cô không bao giờ được trở lại thế giới linh hồn.

Mười hai năm. Đã mười hai năm rồi! Haku sẽ bắt cô đợi trong bao lâu nữa đây? Thậm chí anh có còn nhớ lời hứa của mình? Hay anh nói họ sẽ gặp lại nhau chỉ để cô rời khỏi đó? Chihiro không muốn tin. Cô muốn tin những gì Haku nói là sự thật. Nhưng 12 năm là khoảng thời gian quá dài, và cô bắt đầu hoài nghi.

Linh hồn không chết trừ khi họ bị giết, và đó cũng là điều rất khó. Vì vậy thời gian đối với họ không giống nhau. Sự thật thì 12 năm của những linh hồn chỉ như 12 ngày đối với con người. Nhưng Chihiro là con người, và 12 năm với cô là khoảng thời gian rất, rất dài.

"Hey Chihiro!" Mimi gọi, đưa cô ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình lần nữa. "Tớ và vài bạn gái tính ra ngoài thị trấn đêm nay. Cậu đi không? Đó sẽ là buổi tối của những cô gái."

Chihiro cười với bạn bè là lắc đầu. "Không, cám ơn, tớ có việc khác phải làm".

Mimi chau mày. "Cậu chắc chắn à, chúng ta sẽ làm sau. Đi đi nào, chúng ta có thể gặp vài chàng rất dễ thương đấy."

Chihiro chỉ lắc đầu. "Thật mà, tớ không muốn đi. Mấy cậu cứ đi vui vẻ."

Mimi thở dài và bỏ cuộc. "Được thôi, nếu cậu đã nói vậy." Cô ấy quay đi nhưng sau đó dừng lại. "Vậy… chừng nào tụi tớ được gặp anh ta?"

Chihiro đóng băng."Ai cơ?"

Mimi nhìn cô sắc lẻm. "Đừng ngốc thế. Tụi tớ thấy hết rồi. Anh ta là ai? Thôi nào, gợi ý cho tụi tớ đi".

Mặt đỏ dữ dội, Chihiro quay đi. "Tớ không hiểu cậu đang nói gì."

Chihiro cố gắng tạo một lối thoát nhưng Mimi chặn đường. "Đừng chối! Nó hiện rõ trên mặt cậu kìa." Chihiro vẫn im lặng. Mimi thở dài và khoanh tay. "Thôi nào, Chihiro, chúng ta quen nhau lâu đến thế nào?"

"Ba năm". Chihiro trả lời.

"Và bốn tháng" Mimi thêm vào. "Và trong suốt thời gian đó cậu không đánh lừa tớ được, tớ đã biết lâu rồi. Tớ đã kiên nhẫn chờ cậu nói nhưng cậu chẳng mở lời. Tớ cố làm cậu tập trung nhưng cậu vẫn thế. Sao không kể với tớ?"

Chihiro không nói gì. Làm sao cô có thể nói mình luôn nghĩ về duy nhất một vị thần sông mà cô chưa hề gặp suốt 12 năm qua? Tất cả mọi người sẽ nghĩ cô bị điên mất.

"Anh ta kết hôn chưa? Hay đã có bạn gái? Anh ta sống xa lắm không?" Mimi hỏi dồn dập. Nhưng Chihiro vẫn không dao động. "Nói với tôi đi, cô gái! Cậu đang làm tớ phát điên đấy!."

Chihiro cười lớn. Mimi có thể là một sự phiền toái vào lúc này. Nhưng cô thực sự là một người bạn tốt. Một trong số những người bạn ít ỏi của Chihiro trong thế giới này. Khi rời khỏi thế giới linh hồn từ lúc nhỏ, cô không bao giờ thực sự kết nối được với thế giới con người. Cô không có nhiều bạn. Cô đi học và đi làm như bao người khác, nhưng sau đó trở về nhà và cảm thấy không hòa nhập. Cô cảm thấy không ai hiểu mình. Cô không cảm thấy mình thuộc về nơi đây.

* _Đó là vì mình không có nhà_ * cô nghĩ *_Mình không thuộc về nơi này. Mình muốn về nhà. Ngôi nhà thực sự của mình_*

Tiếng vỗ tay của Mimi để đưa Chihiro ra khỏi suy nghĩ.

" Xin chào? Trái đất gọi Chihiro. Cậu vẫn ở đó chứ?"

"Hả, à xin lỗi, cậu đang nói gì ?"

Mimi đập nhẹ vào trán mình trong thất vọng. Cô cảm thấy cơn đau đầu như muốn bùng nổ. "Thôi nào, tớ có thể giữ bí mật. Cậu sẽ nói rõ ràng cho tớ biết hay muốn tớ kể cho April?"

Miệng Chihiro há hốc trước sự đe dọa của Mimi. Cô biết bạn cô có thể giữ bí mật, nhưng April, cô gái tin đồn của trường chắc chắn không thể. Cô ta rất giỏi lấy bí mật của mọi người và bất cứ điều gì cô ta biết thì công chúng đều sẽ biết vào cuối ngày.

Chihiro thở dài và gật đầu. Mimi cười tự mãn vào sự thất bại trên khuôn mặt bạn mình. Cô đẩy một cái ghế cho Chihiro và ngồi đối diện. " Cậu bắt đầu đi".

Chihiro không bao giờ kể cho bất kì ai, kể cả ba mẹ mình về những chuyện đã xảy ra 12 năm trước. Cô không muốn bắt đầu kể từ bây giờ. Bên cạnh đó, mọi người sẽ nghĩ cô bị điên. Nhưng từ lúc Mimi ép mình, cô quyết định chỉ cung cấp thông tin đủ để thỏa mãn tính tò mò của cô ấy.

"Tên anh ấy là Haku." Cô nói, nhưng trước đó Mimi đã nhắc cô kể.

" Anh ta ra sao ? Cơ bắp ? Cao ? Đẹp trai ? Cho tớ biết chi tiết đi ! "

Chihiro cười nhẹ trước sự thiếu kiên nhẫn của cô bạn. " Tớ không gặp anh ấy 12 năm rồi. "

" CÁI GÌ ? " Mimi la lên. " Cậu mang theo mối tình một chàng trai mà cậu chưa từng gặp 12 năm qua. "

Chihiro đỏ mặt. " Tớ không nói thế… "

" Cậu không phải thế. Tớ nói rồi, nó được viết hết trên mặt cậu kìa. "

Chihiro rên rỉ bởi sự phản bội của cơ thể. " Được rồi, đúng vậy. Và đã 12 năm trôi qua. Tớ và anh ấy đã hứa sẽ gặp lại nhau. "

Mimi khịt mũi. " Cô gái à, một lời hứa không có nghĩa gì đâu. Con trai sẽ nói bất cứ điều gì để luồn tay vào quần cậu. "

Giờ thì Chihiro đỏ mặt vì bối rối và tức giận. " KHÔNG PHẢI NHƯ THẾ ! " cô hét lên và chợt hạ giọng để không gây sự chú ý. " Ít nhất thì không phải lúc đó. Tớ chỉ có 10 tuổi. "

" Cậu chỉ mới 10 tuổi ? " Mimi kêu lên.

" Mimi, tớ đã nói 12 năm trôi qua rồi ". Chihiro cười khúc khích.

Khuôn mặt Mimi biểu lộ cô ấy đã hiểu chuyện. " Tớ luôn rất dở môn toán. Nhưng 12 năm ! Và cậu không hề thấy hoặc nghe thấy gì từ anh ta dù chỉ 1 lần ? "

" Tớ có nói không nghe thấy gì từ anh ấy đâu. "

" Nhưng cậu đã không thấy. "

Chihiro không nói gì. Mimi gật đầu, biết rằng mình đã đúng. " Cô gái à, nó thực sự rất ngọt ngào và lãng mạn khi cậu có một tình yêu mà cậu đã chờ đợi suốt 12 năm, nhưng nghiêm túc thì cậu cần phải bước tiếp. Có lẽ Haku đã có người khác rồi. "

" Không, anh ấy không thế ! " Chihiro gào lên, cố tự thuyết phục mình còn hơn Mimi. Cô thậm chí không chắc Haku có cảm thấy như vậy về mình không. Sao anh ấy có thể chứ? Anh là một vị thần sông mạnh mẽ, cô chỉ là một con người trần thế. Nó không bao giờ xảy ra được, dù ước muốn biến điều đó thành sự thật của Chihiro lớn lao đến mấy. Có lẽ anh đã quên cô. Có lẽ anh đã nhìn thấy cô như một cô gái nhỏ sợ hãi và chỉ thương hại cô.

"Chihiro, nghe tớ này". Mimi nói, cố đưa lời nói vào đầu Chihiro. "Cậu không thể dành cả đời chạy theo sau một anh chàng thậm chí không bận tâm viết một lá thư."

"Chúng tớ sống rất xa nhau." Chihiro nói. * _Xa lắm, hai thế giới khác biệt_*. Cô tự thêm trong thâm tâm.

"Cậu phải bước tiếp. Đối mặt với nó đi. Cậu đã bị rung động, chỉ thế thôi. Một khi quen bạn trai mới thì cậu sẽ quên tất cả về Kahu."

" Haku." Chihiro chỉnh cô bạn.

"Ừ." Mimi nói. Cô ấy nhìn đồng hồ. "Chà, vui thật đấy, nhưng tớ phải đi rồi. Cậu chắc chắn là không muốn đi cùng sao?"

Mimi làm vẻ mặt buồn của chó con, nhưng Chihiro bật cười và lắc đầu.

"Không, tớ sẽ ổn mà". Cô bảo. "Cậu cứ đi đi, vui vẻ cả phần của tớ luôn nhé."

Mimi thở dài trong thất bại. "Được rồi. Tớ không thể thay đổi suy nghĩ của cậu. Nhưng chỉ cần nghĩ về những điều tớ nói. Thứ hai gặp lại."

"Hẹn gặp lại."

Chihiro còn lại một mình. Có vẻ như cô ở trong cô đơn rất nhiều lần. Không phải là cô không thích một mình, cô chỉ là cảm thấy bị bỏ lại, giống như cô không thuộc về nơi này. Lại một lần nữa cô muốn mình thất bại trong thử thách của Yubaba, hoặc ít nhất là quay đầu nhìn lại trong lúc băng qua con đường linh hồn.

"Mình đoán là một phần con người mình đã bỏ lại phía sau". Cô lẩm bẩm khi đứng trước đầu xe mình.

Cô ném những đồ dùng về ghế sau và khởi động xe. Cô đã không lên kế hoạch trở về nhà mà dự định sẽ đến một nơi mà mình hay ghé thăm nhất là lối vào thế giới linh hồn.

Lái trong khoảng thời gian khá lâu, Chihiro cuối cùng cũng đến đích. Cô đã lãng phí rất nhiều xăng và tiền trong nhiều lần, nhưng giá trị cho việc này còn lớn hơn thế.

Đối với một người bình thường, không ai có thể thấy tại sao nơi này rất đặc biệt, nó chỉ là một loạt các căn hộ. Với Chihiro, đây là một nơi rất đặc biệt. Nơi đây đã từng là dòng sông Kohaku. Bây giờ nó đã bị bao lấp, chảy bên dưới những căn hộ, nhưng vẫn có vài con suối kết nối với dòng sông trước khi nó chảy xuống đất. Đây là nơi gần nhất để cô có thể cảm nhận được Haku.

Chihiro từ từ bước đến con suối, cởi bỏ giày và tất và ngồi trên mặt đất, ngâm đôi chân trong dòng nước mát.

"Chào anh, Haku." Cô nói với dòng nước. "Đã khá lâu rồi. Xin lỗi vì em không thể đến sớm hơn, nhưng em rất bận."

Như thường lệ, đáp lại cô chỉ là sự im lặng. Cô không biết tại sao cô vẫn luôn mong chờ một câu trả lời. Cô đã không nhận được lời đáp trả trong 12 năm dài.

"Em đã vẽ một bức tranh khác về chúng ta và mọi người. Nhìn xem."

Cô lấy bức vẽ và thả nó xuống nước, nếu điều này có thể cho phép thần sông xem được nó.

Chihiro thở dài buồn bã. "Em nhớ mọi người nhiều lắm. Granny, Lin, Vô Diện, và đặc biệt là anh."

Cô cất những bức vẽ và nhìn xuống mặt nước. Cô cảm thấy những giọt nước mắt đang chực trào nhưng cố giữ chúng lại.

" Em muốn nhìn thấy mọi người một lần nữa. Em ước em chưa từng rời đi. Nếu không vì ba mẹ, em không nghĩ mình sẽ trở về. Và nếu anh không hứa sẽ gặp em lần nữa, em biết em sẽ không bỏ đi đâu. " Cô nhìn lên bầu trời và nghĩ sẽ thấy Haku đến gặp mình. Nhưng lại một lần nữa, cô bị bỏ lại.

" Anh ở đâu ? Em đã chờ đợi quá lâu rồi. " Cô đột nhiên cảm thấy rất tức giận. " Đã 12 năm rồi đấy, Haku ! Anh có biết điều đó nghĩa là gì không ? Em cảm thấy như mình đứng ngoài lề giữa mọi người ! Nơi duy nhất mà em cảm thấy là nhà lại là nơi em không thể đến ! Em thấy rất lạc lõng nơi đây ! Em đã đợi chừng ấy thời gian để được gặp anh, nhưng anh vẫn chưa thực hiện lời hứa ! "

Cô nhìn chằm chằm mặt nước nhưng chỉ thấy phản chiếu méo mó hình ảnh giận dữ của mình. Nó chỉ làm cô tức tối thêm.

" Ít nhất anh cũng có thể thừa nhận sự hiện diện của em chứ ! Em không vượt qua chừng ấy đường xa chỉ để nói chuyện với chính mình ! Vì chúa, Haku, em không thể ngừng nghĩ về anh và những người khác. Em thao thức bao đêm hi vọng anh sẽ đến tìm em, nhưng anh chẳng bao giờ đến ! Anh muốn em đợi thêm bao lâu nữa ! Em không sống mãi như anh ! Em có cuộc sống của em, nhưng không phải ở đây ! "

Khi vẫn không có câu trả lời, cô giận dữ đá vào nước.

" Anh có nghe thấy em không ? Nếu có sao anh không trả lời? Hay em thực sự chỉ là một con ngốc mà anh thương hại?" cô nói chuyện với chính mình nhiều hơn bất cứ ai. Cảm xúc giận dữ từ từ chuyển thành nỗi buồn bã, trống rỗng. "Hay Mimi đã đúng? Có phải anh đã quên em? Nếu thật vậy em sẽ rất đau, Haku. Đau khổ hơn anh có thể tưởng tượng."

Cô không thể ngăn được những dòng nước mắt nữa. Lệ lăn dài trên đôi má và rơi vào dòng nước, trở thành một phần của con sông Kohaku.

"Em không nên trở về. Em ước mình chưa từng làm thế. Em không thuộc về nơi này. Em đã cố quay trở lại nhưng không thể. Làm ơn hãy đến tìm em, Haku."

Cô không biết mình ngồi khóc bao lâu, nhưng mặt trời đang bắt đầu lặn và trời trở lạnh dần. Bất đắc dĩ, Chihiro đứng dậy lấy giày. Cô quay lại dòng nước để nói lời tạm biệt.

"Em phải đi rồi." cô nói, vỗ nhẹ mặt nước. "Em không biết khi nào sẽ trở lại. Em đã lên kế hoạch cố băng qua con đường hầm vào ngày mai. Có lẽ lần này cuối cùng sẽ qua được. Chào anh, Haku. Em nhớ anh nhiều lắm."

Cô theo con đường cũ trở lại xe mình và bắt đầu chặng đường dài về nhà một mình. Trời đã tối khi cô vừa về đến căn hộ của mình. Ngày mai cô sẽ ngủ, nhưng sau đó lại phải đi làm. Đó chỉ là một công việc tạm thời, và nó chẳng có gì thú vị. Cô muốn làm việc với hợp đồng tại nhà tắm lần nữa. Cô thực sự rất nhớ công việc đó.

Sau khi tắm, cô leo lên giường và nghĩ về ngày hôm nay. Những lời của Mimi vẫn ám ảnh cô. Cô không muốn tin Haku đã phá vỡ lời hứa của mình. Cô không muốn tin rằng mình không bao giờ còn được nhìn thấy thế giới linh hồn. Cô không muốn tin sẽ không bao giờ còn được gặp những người bạn của mình. Nhưng đã 12 năm. Cô có thể chờ đợi trong bao lâu nữa?

"Xin anh, Haku". Cô thì thầm, nước mắt lại trào dâng. "Hãy giữ lời hứa."

Và cũng như nhiều đêm khác, cô khóc một mình đến khi thiếp ngủ, mơ giấc mơ về Haku và thế giới linh hồn.

**End Chap 1.**

P/s: Đây là lần đầu tiên mình dịch fic, và mình biết là với một người chưa có kinh nghiệm và vốn từ phong phú nên bản dịch chắc chắn không được hay. Mong mấy bạn có đọc qua thì góp ý dùm mình nha ^^ !


	2. Sinh sống ở thế giới loài người

**(All credit belongs to SA 2: Return to the Spirit World & to movie-fan92. No copyright without permission. This translation version is based on ** s/3261432/1/Spirited-Away-2-Return-to-the-Spirit-World. **Please respect the author by reviewing the following story. Translated by Thien An a.k.a Hell Angel)**

**Chap 2: Sinh sống ở thế giới loài người.**

Chihiro về căn hộ của mình và nằm phịch lên giường. Cô vẫn còn mệt vì đêm trước thiếu ngủ. Cô quyết định ngủ một lúc.

Điện thoại reo lên. Chihiro rên rỉ và để yên cho điện thoại reng đến lúc nó ngừng. Cô không muốn phá hỏng sự nghỉ ngơi.

Vừa càu nhàu, Chihiro bắt điện thoại và để lên tai. "Alo?" cô lẩm bẩm.

"Con yêu, mẹ đây" giọng của bà Ogino vang lên.

Chihiro ngáp. "Chào mẹ. Mẹ và bố khỏe không?"

"Ừ, bố mẹ khỏe." Mẹ cô trả lời. "Bố con ở đây. Chờ chút, mẹ sẽ bật loa… con vẫn nghe đấy chứ?"

Chihiro gật đầu, sau đó nhận ra bố mẹ mình không thể thấy, cô trả lời. "Vâng, mẹ nghe thấy con không?"

"Chắc rồi." Đó là ba cô. " Mọi việc ở đó thế nào, con yêu ? "

" Ổn cả, con đoán vậy. " Chihiro thì thầm.

Luôn luôn là " ổn ". Mọi việc luôn luôn là " tạm ổn " hoặc " không tốt lắm " bao giờ hết từ cái ngày cách đây 12 năm.

" Việc học của con sao rồi ? " ông Ogino hỏi.

" Vẫn tốt. "

" Ba vẫn không biết tại sao con muốn ở lại. Chất lượng trường học ở đây tốt hơn nhiều. "

Chihiro thở dài. " Con biết. Chỉ là con không thể rời khỏi nơi này. "

Đó chỉ là một phần sự thật. Cô không thể rời khỏi thị trấn vì sẽ mất cơ hội trở lại thế giới linh hồn một lần nữa. Nếu cô có thể băng qua đường hầm, cô sẽ rời khỏi thị trấn này ngay và không bao giờ trở lại.

*_Cứ như mình nên làm vậy_* cô nghĩ.

Ba mẹ cô hơi thất vọng khi con gái mình không chịu dọn về ở chung. Ba cô đã nhận được một công việc mới đòi hỏi gia đình Ogino phải chuyển chỗ ở. Chihiro không muốn đi, và từ khi 18 tuổi cô đã ở lại đây trong khi ba mẹ chuyển đi. Cô sống tại căn hộ của mình và có một công việc tại quán cà phê để tự trả tiền nhà và tiếp tục đi học.

Thị trấn thực sự không có gì để giữ cô lại. Cô đã từng chuyển nhà một lần và có thể dời đi nếu muốn. Điều khiến cô không muốn rời khỏi đây là vì cánh cửa vào thế giới linh hồn, và chỉ có một mà thôi. Cô sống một cuộc sống nhàm chán và vẫn hi vọng một ngày nào đó có thể đi qua cánh cửa đó một lần nữa. Đáng buồn là niềm hi vọng đang bắt đầu biến mất.

" Ba mẹ chỉ gọi xem con sống thế nào " bà Ogino nói. " Con đã làm được gì cho mình chưa ? "

" Vẫn vậy. " Chihior trả lời buồn ngủ. " Đi học. Đi làm. Ngáp thường xuyên với những dụng cụ vẽ. "

" Con yêu, sao con có vẻ mệt mỏi vậy ? ", mẹ cô hỏi. " Con bệnh à ? "

Chihiro lắc đầu. " Không có, chỉ là đêm qua con thức khuya quá thôi. "

" Thật sao ! " mẹ cô kêu lên. " Với ai ? Cuối cùng con cũng có bạn trai rồi à ? "

" Anh ta là ai ? " ông Ogino hỏi, đột nhiên trở thành một người cha quan tâm quá mức.

Chihiro thở dài. " Không phải vậy. ". Cô nói, mở tròn mắt. " Con chỉ thức khuya thôi. "

Đầu dây bên kia im lặng một hồi trước khi bà Ogino lên tiếng. " Chihiro, có phải con lại trở lại con sông đó, đúng không ? "

Chihiro căng thẳng. Ba mẹ cô không thích cô thường xuyên về lại thị trấn cũ của họ. Họ phát hiện nó thật kì lạ khi cô cứ sẵn sàng đi một quãng đường dài chỉ để dành vài giờ cho con sông, nơi cô từng suýt chết đuối.

" Vâng… có lẽ… " cô thì thầm. " Có gì không ạ ? "

" Chihiro, con biết ba mẹ không thích con đến đó mà. " ba cô nói.

*_Nếu họ biết_* cô nghĩ. " Nơi đó có quá nhiều kỉ niệm ". Cô nói. Cô sử dụng lí do này mỗi khi bị bắt bẻ. Cô ngạc nhiên khi ba mẹ vẫn mua nó. Cô không trở lại đó vì những kỉ niệm, cô đến để được gần với Haku, vì đó là cách duy nhất.

" Con thức khuya lắm không ? " mẹ cô hỏi.

" Vâng… con nghĩ vậy. " Cô nói một cách trung thực. Cô không biết mình thức đến bao lâu, nhưng nó đủ để cô ước được một giấc ngủ lâu dài.

" Con không nên thức như thế, không tốt cho sức khỏe đâu. "

" Con biết mà mẹ. "

" Được rồi, vậy con nghỉ ngơi đi. "

" Cám ơn mẹ. " Chihiro trả lời rất biết ơn. Cô đã kiệt sức.

" Nhớ giữ sức khỏe nhé con. "

" Và không được thức khuya đấy. " Ba cô thêm vào.

" Vâng thưa ba, chào ba. "

" Chào con yêu, ba mẹ yêu con. "

" Con cũng yêu ba mẹ. "

Chihiro gác điện thoại. Cuối cùng cũng được yên tĩnh Cô ngủ thiếp đi vài giây sau, lại một lần nữa mơ về thế giới linh hồn và cuộc sống cô có thể có.

-ooo-

Chihiro thức dậy vài giờ sau. Nhìn qua cửa sổ đủ để biết được cô ngủ bao lâu. Mặt trời bắt đầu lặn.

" Mình mệt mỏi hơn mình nghĩ. " Cô thì thầm. " Trời đã thế này rồi, mình sẽ ngủ sau vài giờ nữa. "

Dạ dày của cô bắt đầu biểu tình và cô quyết định ăn tối. Nhảy ra khỏi giường, cô bước đến tủ lạnh.

" Xem nào. Có gì để ăn đây ? " cô nói. Nhìn lướt qua tủ lạnh và cho rằng cần mua đồ ăn. Chihiro thở dài. " Mình đoán sẽ phải ăn ở ngoài rồi. "

Cô lấy áo khoác, chìa khóa và bước ra ngoài. Trời khá ấm, và cô không cần áo khoác, nhưng đem để phòng ngừa. Cô vào xe và khởi động nó. Cô nhận ra mình cần thêm ắc quy sớm hơn. Những chuyến đi đến sông Kohaku đã làm hao phí nhiên liệu mà cô không thèm bận tâm.

" Hmm, ở đâu đây ? "

Cô quyết định lái xe vòng quanh cho đến khi tìm được một quán ăn thích hợp. Cô cũng cần dừng lại để nạp ắc quy nữa.

Sau vài phút lái xe, Chihiro đến một nơi rất quen thuộc với cô. Cô đã đi con đường này rất nhiều lần, và thật buồn là chẳng bao giờ đến đích.

" Qúai lạ. " cô nghĩ.

Đây là khoảng thời gian của cái ngày mà cô lạc vào thế giới linh hồn. Cô bước đến con đường dẫn đến cánh cửa đến thế giới linh hồn. Đã bao nhiêu lần cô đi xuống con đường này ? Cô không có một ý tưởng nào, nhưng cô biết rõ con đường này như lòng bàn tay. Đầu tiên là đồi dốc, sau đó là con đường rất gập ghềnh, rồi đến những bức tượng nhỏ ở cuối con đường, với cánh cửa linh hồn sau nó.

" Nào, mình lại vào thôi. " cô thở dài.

Cô ra khỏi xe vào đi đến cánh cửa linh hồn. Cô làm điều này bao nhiêu lần thì cũng thất vọng bấy nhiêu lần. Sẽ không có thế giới linh hồn sau cánh cổng này, chỉ là một cánh đồng rộng lớn bao quanh bởi rừng cây. Lúc nào cũng vậy, luôn luôn. Vì vậy chẳng có gì ngạc nhiên khi Chihiro không còn mong đợi tìm thấy gì bên kia cánh cổng nữa.

Mặc dù vậy, cô hít một hơi thật sâu và bước đi, một lần nữa, những gì cô hi vọng là nhà thực sự của mình.

**End chap 2.**


End file.
